Many wireless subscribers use their wireless devices in an unsafe manner while operating a vehicle. The number of wireless handset devices in use is increasing at a rapid rate. This growth has led to the rise of careless and unsafe wireless driving practices. Far too many wireless subscribers utilize their wireless devices for voice calls while driving a car, without an accompanying hands free headset. A similar rise in unsafe messaging, email, and browsing on wireless devices, while driving is occurring.